


The Thing with Wings

by Nova_Raven



Series: Aftermath [3]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Bondage, D/s, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Masochism, Soul Bond, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Raven/pseuds/Nova_Raven
Summary: "They're very sensitive," Matt started to wrap his arms around himself again. "To uh… pain and…" A deep breath here. "And to… pleasure."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third in my Aftermath series

The first time Will and Matt were intimate in their alternate forms was an accident. It was the result of a fight gone wrong in which the two had almost lost each other at some point in some battle Will hardly remembered. Matt’s Regent form was pressing her into a wall and grinding their pelvises together so that the short skirt of her Guardian outfit rode up and she felt him only through the tights she wore underneath.

Matt had discarded the golden mask off to the side so that she could see his face underneath. Still all Matt, just aged up a little, just like her guardian form. She pressed her hands against the hard muscles exposed by his vest, wanting to push the whole garment off of him. Matt, too, was struggling with the tight fitting top she wore, and both were delighted to discover that there was, in fact, nothing under the top.

“Always thought you were so hot in this outfit,” Matt rasped against her throat, “From the first time I saw it…”

“Speak for yourself,” She whispered back, trying to push his hands back long enough to get the vest over his shoulders. Matt acquiesced, letting her tug the sleeve off as he distracted himself by kissing at her breasts. Will tried to fight the distraction long enough to just get his shirt off but it was hung up on something.

His wings! Of course! “Matt,” She stammered through gasps, “Help me get…” She reached behind his back, combing through the feathers on one wing to try to find where the shirt was hung up.

Matt’s whole body went rigid as his hips stuttered forward violently, and a noise that was half broken moan half growl came from his throat. Will froze. She had never heard that noise before. Matt’s hands gripped her tighter as he pulled back from her chest. “Wait, Will…”

“Are your wings sensitive?” She asked quietly, combing her hand through the feathers at the base of his wing she could reach.

Matt’s knees sagged, and Will was afraid for a moment he was going to fall over. He was whimpering at the ministrations, eyes closed as he clutched at her. She was getting it now. She ran her hands down his back where the wings met skin and slide her hand through the downy feathers there. She found them suddenly on the ground, Matt melting against her, head rested on her shoulder and hands gripping her hips. She ran her hands down the skin in the middle of his wings, finding a hard knot. She frowned, pressing gently against it.

Matt yelped and his wings flared out in alarm. The torrent of wind caused Will to close her eyes, and when she opened them, Matt was pressed against the opposite wall of the alleyway they were in, a good eight feet from her. He was gasping, his eyes blown wide with lust, but also panic.

“Matt, are you…”

“Don’t touch my wings,” He gasped, breathing heavily and looking as though he was struggling to keep from bolting. “Please don’t touch them.”

“Matt, I’m so…”

“I have to go,” Matt stuttered, and launched himself into the air, away from Will.

 

They didn’t talk about the wing incident after that. Time passed as it would. Will and the others recovered from not having a constant baddie to deal with, and Will found out more about the abuse Matt had suffered. Bonds were broken and formed and Will and Matt were still adjusting to the new bond between them. The empathy link they had had before strengthened over the months to a telepathic bond. Distance seemed to have no impact on it, and it came quite in handy in their lives, given the number of times they tended to need the other’s help.

Case and point, when Bird Lady decided to ruin his week.

Matt knew he had been offered a name, but the current state of affairs left him quite unwilling to remember it. Wasn’t sure why. Might have something to do with the freaking meat hooks through his wings.

“What is it with psycho women and their fascination with me?” Matt muttered in frustration, trying to jerk his wrist free from the cuff holding it out to his side and slightly up.

 _Hey, I’m not psycho,_ he heard Will comment in his head.

Matt grinned slightly. _Not you, babe,_ he commented back. _How’s that finding me coming?_

 _Really soon,_ she said. _Working on folding into somewhere not magic warded…_

Oh yeah, that was the fun part. Matt had just wanted to have a leisurely fly through Meridian one afternoon. He had been coasting over a forested area when something had been shot from below. He hadn’t noticed the projectile in time. The impact had locked up his wings and sent him plummeting to the ground.

When he had awoken, he had discovered the chains restraining his arms and locking his ankles to the ground so that he resembled an ‘X’, but the worst part was definitely the hooks through his wings at their joint. The tension on the chains gave him great motivation to not struggle too much, as the pain was almost overwhelming when he tried to move.

Looking around, Matt realized he was in what looked like a zoo of sorts. All sorts of winged creatures were caged around him, some in open enclosures, others locked in cages. His mask had been removed, and shirt cut off body. He supposed he was lucky he still had pants on. He tried to use his laser vision to cut the chains holding him, but his powers wouldn’t obey him.

Great.

So he had had to wait. Matt remembered when the old Meridian woman had walked in. According to her, she collected winged Meridian creatures, creating a zoo of sorts. The whole place was charmed to not allow the use of magic because of some of the “more dangerous” creatures she collected. Matt’s Regent form apparently was some new thing to her, and she kept talking to him like he was some especially intelligent animal.

Will and the others needed to get here soon.

Like now.

“What an interesting specimen you are,” Bird Lady was here now. She ran her hands over his chest, prodding into his muscles. The touch wasn’t the least bit sensual. She could have been inspecting a prize pig for musculature.

 _Thankfully,_ Matt thought. He didn’t need anyone triggering that memory.

“And your wings, so different from your body… where did these come from?” And there were fingers in his feathers.

Matt’s whole body tensed. “Don’t touch my wings,” He growled, trying so hard not to move them because of the pain he knew it would cause.

“Easy there, pet…” She crooned, stroking through his feathers and Matt unwillingly felt his knees go weak and hormones surge through his abdomen. “I’m just having a look at my new specimen. I have to examine all of you.”

“Fine, just not my wings,” Matt snapped, ugly flashes of memory popping up in his minds eye. _Keep it together, Matt!_

 _Will!_ He called to her desperately. _A little help! Now! Please!_

 _We’re almost there!_ She replied.

“Your wings are so interesting,” She traced down the top of his wing to the seam where it met his back. Matt tried to stifle the moan at the movement, but something must have escaped his mouth, because her hand paused on his tertiaries. “It appears it likes this…”

_Dear Heart, I know you like this…_

“Stop it!” Matt yelled frantically.

“I do like to take care of my pets,” She murmured, and started stroking the feathers at his back he knew to be most sensitive.

_Stop fighting Dear Heart, I can see how much you want it…_

“No! Stop!” Matt cried, not daring to move his wings for the pain but feeling the onset of a panic attack. “Stop, please!” _Will!_ He cried out over the bond

_Matt, please just hold on a bit longer, we’re trying to get the wards down…_

_Get me out of here now!_ Matt’s tone was petrified.

_Matt, what’s going on?_

Matt was having issues with coherent thoughts. His knees sagged as Bird Lady’s fingers dug into the feathers lining his spine, and a full-throated moan broke out from between his lips, the pain in his wings almost amplifying the arousal racing through his system. He couldn’t stop the reaction, had never been able to, even as his mind started to spiral into panic. _She_ had known this, or at least found out while she had controlled him…

 _Matt?_ Will was calling to him through their bond, but he couldn’t respond, not when terror was seizing through his veins and kicking his heart rate into overdrive. Flashes of memory started to pull him down into a full blown panic attack when a huge explosion interrupted his descent. All of the creatures around him started shrieking and cawing, and Bird Lady stepped back, finally seeming alarmed.

Matt had never been so happy to see Caleb in his life. The Meridian boy charged in with Will and Cornelia following. Caleb took one look at the situation, and apprehended Bird Lady, pulling her away from Matt and pressing his sword to her throat. “How do we turn off the magic warding?”

She threw up her hands, looking equal parts disappointed and frightened. “You don’t want to do that. Some of these creatures…”

Matt lost focus of that conversation when Will flew over to him and hugged him tightly. The movement made him take a sharp breath and grunt slightly, both because of the jostling it caused his wings and the pressure of her body against his and his… _reaction_ to the stimulation of his wings. With hands off of his wings and Will’s face, Will’s scent, _Will_ , being with him, he was able to start calming his breathing and gradually slow his heart rate.

He became gradually aware of Will’s voice whispering calming words in his ear. He lifted his head off her shoulder, a position he hadn’t been aware of assuming, and met her eyes. “Hey you,” He whispered hoarsely.

She smiled slightly, worry still in her eyes. “You okay?” She asked.

He took a deep breath before answering. “Been better,” He jostled his wrists, “I’ll be better once I’m out of these.”

“Gotcha on that,” Cornelia snapped her fingers and the chains holding Matt’s limbs disintegrated. Matt almost fell into Will’s arms, his feet not quite ready to support him yet. Only a burst of agony from the hooks pulling on the joint of his wing allowed him to stay upright. Matt cried out in pain.

Will swore under her breath. “Cornelia, the hooks…”

Matt felt the lingering weight of the hooks in his wings disappear, and then he heard metal hit the floor. With nothing to support him, he crumpled into Will’s arms, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” He turned to the Earth Guardian.

Cornelia nodded, and a cry from Bird Lady caused them all to look over. “My creatures, how will they survive without me?”

“They’ll be released, so they can return to the wild. They’ll be just fine.” Caleb asserted. He turned to Will, and she could see worry, as well as frustration in his eyes.   “I’ll take care of her here, if you want to take Matt home.” He glared at Bird Lady, still panicking over the loss of her creatures. “Capturing a Regent of Earth isn’t something we lightly forgive.”

Will nodded in confirmation. “Cornelia, I’m going to take Matt back to Earth. You coming?”

Cornelia shook her head. “No, you spend time with your boy, and I’ll spend time with mine. After we deal with this crazy.” She cast a disparaging look at Bird Lady. Had it been another situation, Matt might have felt bad for the woman. She clearly needed some mental help. But as it was, his wings stung horribly from the abuse and he was still this close to losing his cool. So he just glared at the woman until he passed through the fold and lost sight of her.

 

Matt downshifted out of his Regent from as soon as they hit Earth. Will noticed the way he wrapped his arms around himself and she tensed again. That was a piece of body language she knew all too well. Shifting back into her normal form, she stepped forward to touch his face as whispered, “Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

Matt shivered, and she could feel his adrenaline pumping through their bond. She struggled to separate his emotions from her own and sent calming waves towards him. His staggered breathing slowly calmed, and she could sense his heart rate slowing as well. When he finally met her eyes again, there were tears there.

“Oh Matt…” The two had folded into an alleyway, and both stumbled back into the wall behind them. Matt started kneeling first and she followed him down. “It’s okay Matt, you’re safe. You’re safe and I’m here…”

 _I know_ , he answered weakly. _I just…_ Images of waking up in pain, fettered and hung up like a thing on display. Fear of not being rescued in time, panic as she started to touch him and then touched his wings… Matt shut down the transfer before Will could see any further on that train of thought.

Will had a few questions. She was slowly remembering a time when she had touched Matt’s wings before to a similar panic reaction. But not just panic, because she distinctly remembered the lust it was tinged with. And when Will had embraced him just earlier there was no mistaking the fact that he had been hard.

“Matt…” She wasn’t sure how to voice the question.

He met her eyes evenly. She paused, trying to figure out if he was close to descending into one of the panic attacks she knew all too well. Seeing he seemed at least semi-stable, she started simply. “You doing better?”

He nodded. “Yeah… I just…” He paused, and she could see him trying to decide what to tell her. She had a pretty good idea where this was leading though.  

“Does this have something to do with Nerissa?”

Matt violently shuddered. “I… she…” Pain and fear ricocheted through the bond before he swallowed hard. “My wings…” He said feebly.

“What about your wings?” Will tried to gently prod the answer out of him.

“They’re very sensitive,” Matt started to wrap his arms around himself again. “To uh… pain and…” A deep breath here. “And to… pleasure.”

Will met his eyes, gently urging him to continue as she touched his hands. “I uh…” Swallow. “I found that out… because of Nerissa…” His throat worked anxiously. “She found out she could… make me react with them… Could make me…”

His eyes were misting up again and Will soothingly cut in, offering, “You don’t have to…”

“Come.” Matt closed his eyes. “She could make me come with them. Only them.”

Will’s heart clenched, remembering Matt’s reaction to her contact with his wings. Lust… and panic. “When I touched them that one time…”

“Yeah…” Matt nodded, looking down. “I had a pretty bad meltdown that night.” He freed a hand to run it through his hair. “I think that’s the first time I remembered the… that part…”

Will felt her stomach drop. “I’m so sorry…” It was then that she remembered Nerissa had used her face to torment Matt sometimes, and she felt as though she could cry.

He shrugged, trying to smile at her. “It would have been triggered one way or another. At least this way I could… get away…”

Will nodded, still feeling bad. “Thank you for telling me,” She whispered. “I’m sorry that…”

“Hey,” He kissed her to cut her off. “You’re fine. It’s just something I’ll have to work on.”

“Can I help?” Will asked.

Matt shrugged hopelessly. “I’m not sure how you would.”

Will sighed, settling her body against his in the alleyway. That was when the idea struck her. “What if I touched your wings?”

Matt’s wide eyes met hers. “What?”

“You know, give you something… more positive to think about, like we did with uh…” She blushed, “With sex.”

Matt frowned. “That… might work,” He said quietly.

 

They were in Matt’s room for this, both in their alternate forms. Matt reasoned that if he got aggressive for whatever reason, Guardian Will had a better chance of not getting hurt than normal Will.

Matt was sitting in the middle of his bed, wings spread out on either side of him. His mask off to the side so Will could see his face. He seemed conflicted, eyes on the sheets and his arms wrapped around his torso in an attempt as self-comfort. Will took a moment to just be sure he was actually all right.

“Hey, you uh… you still okay with this?” She asked gently, sitting down in front of him. “I know this could… potentially really trigger you, and…”

“No,” Matt whispered, lifting his head to meet her eyes. “I’m done with that woman being locked up and still having so much control of me.” Will nodded, “Just…” He paused for a moment. “Stop when I tell you to, okay?”

“Of course,” Will said gently. Part of her was hurt that Matt would even have to ask, but when most of his experiences had been with villain who would not stop no matter what he did, she could understand.

She leaned forward to touch his face softly, smiling as he leaned into the touch. He was shaking, she realized, watching as his feathers quivered in a motion only otherwise noticeable in his hands. “Matt, are you…” Will tried to ask again, but was cut off as Matt leaned forward and kissed her, taking the matter into his own hands. One of his hands tucked into the roots of her hair and one slid around her back. Will pressed both of her hands against his chest, scratching lightly against the skin in a manner that she knew he liked, trying to put him at ease. He let out a pleased sound, pulling her tighter against his chest. She smiled, nipping lightly at his lips, and then harder, making him whimper into the kiss.

Will was still getting used to the pain kink. Given everything Matt had been through, the fact that he actually liked it when she bit him or scratched him, and would practically convulse when she let electricity flow from her fingers had initially rubbed her the wrong way. The hickeys and scratch marks that took several days to go away she secretly liked, but she was still slightly concerned.

During a girl’s night though, when the other girls pried the information about their sex life out of her, Taranee had had the best theory. Always the most bookish of the group, the Fire Guardian suggested that it might have been a conditioned reaction, or a coping mechanism. _In order to get through what Nerissa put him through, maybe his body learned to treat pain as pleasure,_ she had suggested. _With all the torture…_ And having only told the girls about the torture, Will had to come up with her own conclusions from there.

Nerissa had taught him to orgasm through and because of pain. It was this conditioning that Will assumed lead to the broken moans she heard when she bit into the skin where shoulder met neck. “God, Will,” Matt growled, grasping her hips and pulling her hard against him. She grabbed the skin of his ribs, digging her nails in and Matt threw his head back with a gasp, thrusting up against her.

Will bit around his shoulder, distracting him while she debated whether to go for his wings. They were shuddering, feathers flaring and relaxing with his body movements. Will took a deep breath and kissed Matt deeply, trying to distract him with her mouth as she dragged her nails up his back, her knuckles barely brushing against the edge of his feathers.

Will half expected Matt to totally freeze up and go into a panic attack, but she only heard a brief hitch in his breathing. She scratched her nails down his back again, but this time lightly ran her pinky and ring finger again the feathers at the root of his wings. Matt shook briefly, and she pulled back from kissing him to look at his face. His eyes were closed, but his breathing wasn’t abnormal from the times when they usually were intimate. She couldn’t sense anything but the barest vestiges of unease over the bond. Maybe Matt sensed her eyes on him, because his eyes opened and met hers. She was shocked at the arousal she saw in his eyes. “Are you okay?” She whispered, tracing her fingers along the soft feathers at the base of his wings.

Matt’s eyelids fluttered and he breathed out a light moan. “I’m… I’m okay…” He groaned, his head dropping forward onto her shoulder when she pressed her fingers deeper into the wing. “God…” He hissed.

“Too much?” Will asked, pulling her hands back.

Matt shook his head into her shoulder. “Just… just really sensitive,” He whimpered.

“Do you want me to…”

“Don’t stop,” He looked up to meet her eyes. “I’m… I’m really enjoying it.”

Will nodded, and at that point, grabbed his hair to pull him to her lips because Dear Lord if he kept making those noises she didn’t know how she was going to be able to stop herself. Matt groaned against her mouth, and she moved her hands over his shoulders to grab at the top of his wings. He growled into her mouth as her fingers reached down to the bone and tightened on the feathers there. He shuddered when she scratched down the bone as far as she could reach, his hands digging into her hips and grinding up into her.

She moved her hands under his arms to get at his spine, dragging her nails along the base of his wings and loving the drawn out growl she got in response. “God…” Matt shook in her arms. Will tried to recall the last time she had touched his wings, and seemed to recall a hard bump on his spine. She dragged her fingers down the seam of his wings and back, ghosting over a raised area. At the contact, Matt inhaled sharply, fingers clenching in their position. _Gotcha,_ Will thought triumphantly, and pressed down on it.

Matt’s whole spine went rigid and he cried out in a tone Will couldn’t identify. She pressed down again and Matt threw his head back and yelled something broken and overwhelmed. His whole body shook and convulsed, and his hands death gripped her sides. Will almost stopped, but Matt hadn’t said anything so she pressed the knot one more time.

That was when Matt screamed. His wings beat frantically and knocked Will back off the bed and against the opposite wall. Will yelped in alarm and watched as Matt’s wings beat a few more times before he fell back onto the bed. The cry tapered off to whimpers as his arms wrapped around his torso and the huge black wings followed, folding protectively around his torso. “Matt?” Will asked, climbing to her feet and approaching her boyfriend cautiously. “Are you…?”

“No, no more, no, no, holy, stop, please,” Matt’s whole body was visibly quaking and his breathing came in ragged gasps. “I can’t, stop, no more, please…”

Will’s stomach clenched. Had she sent Matt into a flashback? “Matt, are you with me?”

It was a couple of terse seconds before he replied. “I… I… I’m here,” Matt stuttered. He was still trembling. “It’s just… that spot… oh my God…”

Will gently placed a hand on his chest, stroking the warm skin. After a second of just seeming to try to control himself, Matt unfurled one wing from around his body, gesturing with his hand for her to join him. She curled in against him and his arm and wing folded against them. “That was… oh my God…”

“Matt, what was that?” Will asked, stroking his face.

Matt shivered. “I uh… I forgot you found that,” He chuckled, his breathing still coming a little too fast for Will’s liking.

“What is _that_?” She still hadn’t gotten a clear answer out of him.

“It’s uh… I looked it up one time. I think it has something to do with keeping the feathers healthy and oiled? Some kind of gland… But… anyway… it’s really… _really_ sensitive,” He murmured. “I mean, good hard pressure on it…” His face turned a bit red. “And that’s it!”

“You mean you…” Will glanced down at his crotch.

“Yeah…” He didn’t want to meet her eyes. “It’s overwhelming but…” He shrugged, “Works every time.” His eyes darkened at that comment, seeming to do that thing where he mentally left his body while he was remembering.  

Will cringed at his expression, feeling ice burn at the bottom of her stomach. What had she triggered? “Did she…”

“Yeah…” Matt broke into a sarcastic grin, “It’s a fun torture method actually, tie me down and just keep rubbing it.”

Will felt as though someone had stabbed her in the stomach. “Matt, I…”

“No, no, sorry,” He shook his head, seeming to come back from wherever his mind had gone. “That was unnecessary. It’s okay. You didn’t know,” Matt stroked down her arm soothingly.

“Did you… I mean, did I trigger…”

“Will, I…”

“Matt, please…” Matt grit his teeth.

“Maybe don’t touch there, for a bit?” He said haltingly, meeting her eyes. “I still have way too many negative memories of that and yeah… that was a flashback. Pretty mild but… yeah.”

Will didn’t know what to follow that statement with. Was that how Nerissa had trained Matt to be so reactive to pain?

“One of the ways,” Matt answered her unspoken question. She must have been projecting over their bond. She looked at him curiously and he elaborated. “I mean, basically it was making me come while being tortured, but that… that was one of the earliest and… easiest tricks.” She nodded.

The more she learned about what he had gone through, the less she knew how he had made it out in any semblance of one piece. She curled up around him and felt the warmth of Matt’s body pressed against hers and felt as his shaking slowly stopped. When she finally felt comfortable talking again, she asked gently, “So… was the rest of it okay?”

Matt chuckled, surprising Will given the somberness of their previous conversation. “Will, you really have no idea how sensitive my wings are and how fantastic that felt.”

Will smirked slightly, taking his cue and moving back into a more teasing tone. “Oh I could tell just fine. You’re very loud.”

Matt flushed slightly and Will smiled, scratching the back of his neck at his hairline. He made a happy noise and changed their positions so that he snuggled into her chest but both of them were still wrapped up in his wings.

“So… wings are a good addition to the repertoire?” Will asked, combing her free hand through the wing wrapped around her. Matt shivered, looking up at her from his location on her chest.

“Yeah,” He said, “And if you keep doing that…” He pressed his lower body against her leg, “You’re going to find out just how good.” Will smiled, gripping the hair on the back of his neck and roughly pulling it back just to hear his broken gasp. “God, Will…”

She kissed him lazily for a moment, but ignored her desire to take him for just one more moment. “Matt… okay, serious question.”

Matt sighed, rotating his pelvis to grind into hers before looking at her. “What’s up babe?”

Will paused, trying to figure out how to word her question. “Your wings… they don’t… did anything trigger…?”

Matt’s smile dimmed faintly, but he distracted himself by kissing down her neck. “Kinda,” He whispered into her ear, and Will shuddered at the sensation. “But not enough to make me want to stop…”

“Matt, I…”

He shifted her upwards to start nipping at her stomach, rough hands pressing the hem of her guardian top up. “Will, I’d be lying if I didn’t say that sometimes when we have sex I get flashbacks to her. It’s not something that’s just going to go away.” He had pressed her top up to her collarbone, and was examining the flesh underneath. “But we’re working on it,” Will gasped as he kissed the underside of her breast, “Bit,” Kiss, “By bit,” another kiss, “By bit,” and his tongue darted out to lick her nipple, causing her to arch into his mouth.

“Point is,” He continued through a mouthful of skin, “It’s never going to be how it could have been if everything hadn’t happened.” He shifted upwards to kiss Will deeply, stopping only when he had the Guardian of the Heart gasping. “But I still want this,” He cupped her face and stared into her eyes, “And I still want you.” He chuckled. “You just may have to deal with a couple of panic attacks.”

Will grabbed his hair as a handhold again and vaulted over him, smothering the moan with her mouth as she perched on top of him. His hands grabbed for her hips again as he ground against her, body at full attention. She smiled at him, torqueing her wrist a little just to get an extra whimper from him as his hair was pulled. “Mine,” She whispered down at him.

“Yours,” He agreed with a grin.

She ran her fingers through the feathers on the top of his wings and felt him twist against her as a moan broke from his lips. “Now why don’t you flip onto your stomach?” She suggested salaciously, and Matt returned her look with one of his own. “I have a lot of new territory to explore…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
